Found in the past
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: After the biggest imbecile wizarding world has ever seen (namely Ron Bilius Weasley) sent Hermione back in time, she is accepted by Dumbledore and tutored in the olde magick. Things turn even more surreal when Tom Riddle takes her for what she is, and it is all, inevitably because of Ron. Boy, is he going to need a good excuse when Hermione comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am fairly certain that I own nothing from The HP world. Well apart from all the books and DVDs that is. **

She crouched silently, watching the magically lit entrance to Hogwarts with a frown.

It really wasn't that difficult. Enter Hogwarts, find professor Dumbledore, explain that in a completely stupid and _dense_ accident caused by the biggest imbecile the wizarding world has ever had the misfortune to know (namely Ronald Bilius Weasley) she landed in the past, more precisely in the bloody 1944 when she should be fighting with Harry in 1998! Oh, when she would get back she will _skin_ Ronald and hand him over to the pigs!

Maybe that is a bit too much. Maybe she will just throw him to the pigs.

Focus. Dumbledore.

She needed him to help her. Who else but him could help?

So that is how Hermione Jean Granger ended in her crouching position, before the gates leading to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, soaked wet since it was raining cats and dogs for almost two hours now, debating on with hex to use on Ronald.

Honestly, she didn't know what was happening to her nowadays.

Finally deciding that sitting in the rain really won't give her any more advantages, Hermione stood up and walked up to the open gates, slowly making her way to the entrance doors. It was a stupid idea, she was breaking more then ten laws by even _thinking_ about what she planned to do, but then again how many times did Ron tell her that she needed to live more? Change topic. Now. The mere thought of the red-haired idiot made her hands twitch.

The doors opened for her and Hermione felt sudden temperature rise, as she entered the bright entrance. With a flick of her hand she dried herself off and smoothed her hair into casual curls.

She walked towards the great hall, from which the excited chatter could be heard, and stopping behind the half open doors she flicked her hand once again and a letter appeared, floating before her eyes, as she filled it in her mind and sent it off flying into the room. She could hear a rise in the volume of the chatter as the letter made its way towards Dumbledore, yet she herself did nothing but wait.

A minute or two passed, before soft steps echoed through the dining room, lowering the overall volume of the hall. Soon enough, Albus Dumbledore walked out and met her gaze.

" Miss Granger" he greeted her with his warm voice, " Thank you for the letter. Would you like to go talk in my office?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at her professor. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him first, her mind still mulling over the abstract thought of seeing her dead headmaster once more.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Sir" She replied respectfully.

His eyes twinkled as he nodded. The two walked together in silence, until reaching Dumbledore's office. Only then, after Hermione closed the doors, did she speak.

" Thank you Sir for hearing me out. I must admit that I would never come here if I didn't have to. I know the laws of time."

" I do not blame you for coming Miss. Granger" Dumbledore replied, " I merely would like to hear your story. Your lengthy letter has certainly gotten me interested."

He pointed to the chair opposite to the desk, while sitting himself by his little wooden desk.

" I cannot reveal much to you Sir, though I am sure that if there is a person I could tell of the future, it would be you" He smiled at her encouragingly, " There is a battle from when I come from, and I am needed in that battle. I am on a mission with my two friends on finding certain artifacts and one of my friends did the most idiotical, dense- well, he used a curse he didn't know, it rebounded on me, and here I am. I am still shocked that he had enough magical capacity to cast such a spell, but I suppose that is not important at the moment."

" And you are here why, Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

" I need help in getting back" she replied, " I was hoping you could offer me some assistance."

Dumbledore watched her thoughtfully for a moment.

" You come from the future Miss. Granger?"

" Yes."

" Then you must know that it is imperative that you keep yourself out of people's attention."

" Yes."

" As far as I know, time-turners are still in the in their experimental stages. There appears to be some fundamental, quite expected problems with them."

" Even in my times, time-turners could go up to three days."

" I see. Well then, Miss. Granger, I suppose that the best course of action would be for you to stay here. You seem young enough for seventh year" Dumbledore stated and Hermione nodded.

" I would be in my seventh year now, Sir."

" Excellent. I will talk about your case to Mr. Dippet… Miss Granger, I ask you now more for your safety then anything else, but are you a muggle-born?"

" Yes Sir."

A sudden twinkle shone in his eye as he thought. He watched her, while mulling over some thought or other. Hermione on the other hand took the chance to look around, curious to see the transfiguration office so... Dumbledore like. Shelves were packed with books and bizarre trinkets, several cabinets held collections of muggle devices such as gramophone.

" It wouldn't be safe for you to be known as a muggle-born… And there is something about you that is very familiar… Miss. Granger I have a proposition for you" Dumbledore murmured, still in thought. Hermione turned her eyes on the red-haired professor, waiting.

" Yes, Sir?"

" I find myself wishing I had daughter. It was always one of my dreams to have a child whom I could teach and care for. How would you feel if I were to adopt you?"

Hermione widened her eyes as she stared at the professor. Her? Adopted by Albus Dumbledore? No way.

Hermione was in such a state of shock she could not utter a word, instead she simply nodded, minding that her mouth didn't drop to the ground from the awe.

" Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and smiled broadly, " We will have to meet one of my good old friends then, preferably before anyone sees you. Would you mind if we went there now?"

Hermione nodded again, still unable to speak. She only offered him a dazed smile, and as Dumbledore stood up and walked up to his chimney before disappearing in the green fire, she followed him.

* * *

><p>Euan Brothaigh was extremely surprised when his family dinner was interrupted by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore and a young girl. He exchanged a glance with his wife before standing up and greeting the unexpected guests with a smile.<p>

" Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled in return, before the two wizards embraced.

" Euan, I am extremely sorry for the sudden appearance" the wizard apologized, turning to look at the smiling Gwendolyn and two awestruck seven-year old girls.

" Gwendolyn, such a pleasure to see you and your daughters."

" Good evening Albus. Perhaps you would like to join us?" Gwendolyn asked with a smile.

" Ah no thank you dear Gwendolyn, I come in a quick matter. You see, Hermione here and I have a little favour for you Euan" Dumbledore turned to the middle-aged wizard.

" Of course Albus! Come, we will talk in my study" the wizard said before leading Dumbledore and Hermione the way.

Hermione nodded in greeting the woman, and sent a soft smile at the two girls before following the two wizards into the study.

" Sit down, please" Euan pointed to the two chairs, " What brings you here at such an unusual hour?"

" I wish to adopt Hermione, Euan, and it must be done before the morning I am afraid" Dumbledore explained.

" Ah! How exciting! It has been quite some time since someone came to me with such business. But no worry, I am well stocked. Hermione, my dear, I have a few questions before you both sign the papers and you receive your potion" Euan siad rapidly, his eyes landing on the young witch.

" Of course. We are very sorry to intrude on your dinner" she murmured.

" There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about dear girl, one or two surprises make the day brighter" the wizard chuckled, "Back to my questions. Are you an orphan?"

Hermione blinked. That was one way to ask such a question.

" Yes."

" Do you know Albus Dumbledore?"

" Not for long, but I did hear of him."

" Do you consent to being adopted by Albus Dumbledore?"

" Yes I do."

" How old are you?"

" 17."

" Are you a muggle-born?"

She hesitated.

" Yes."

" No worries my dear, I can feel your powerful magic, it's simply that when you decide to be adopted by Albus you will see certain fluctuations in your magic before they stabilize themselves and they will be more recognizable since you have muggle folks" Euan explained.

" I see."

" Right then, I suppose that you can both sign the papers" Euan said, as he passed two pieces of parchment before Dumbledore and Hermione. With a wave of his wand, words and sentences appeared, and soon the contract was fully complete. Both Hermione and Albus signed their names after reading carefully, and Eaun collected the contracts handing Albus a small vial.

" Your blood if you please."

Dumbledore took the vial and held his finger of the opening. A small needle appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pricked his tip of the finger, and exactly six drops of his blood fell into the vial. Euan took the vial back, corked it and shook it, before handing it over to Hermione.

" Drink it dear."

Hermione took the vial, uncorking the top, and drank it to the bottom. She then placed the now empty vial on the surface of the desk and tried to feel some difference within her.

" Oh, there will be no differences now Dearie, It takes six to eight hours for the full transformation to occur" Euan explained politely.

" Thank you Euan, here that should cover the cost" Dumbledore said, handing over a patch of gold.

" Thank you Albus. You and your daughter have to come over for a dinner sometime. It was far too long since we last met" Euan exclaimed with a smile.

" Thank you Euan, it would be a pleasure. But now, we have to get back. There are still some matters I have to take up with the headmaster" Dumbledore replied.

" Thank you Mr. Euan" Hermione thanked with a smile, offering her hand, which he shook with mirth.

" There is something about you girlie, that doesn't surprise me that Albus decided to make such a spontaneous decision."

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore who merely smiled back.

" It is time for us Hermione. Let's go back to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>On the next day news spread fast that Albus Dumbledore's daughter arrived and would join the seventh-year as a Gryffindor. She became a immediate mystery, from the reason why she joined the last year ten days after the beginning of the year, and why didn't she go to Hogwarts before, especially that her <em>father<em> was Albus Dumbledore himself.

Everyone was bedazzled by the newest addition to Hogwarts. The first thing that people noticed about the new girl was that she was a very kind yet withdrawn person, and judging by her full timetable (10 NEWT subjects) she must be clever. Though then again, being related to Dumbledore equated to being intelligent in their opinion.

As such it was almost inevitable for Tom Riddle not to recognize Hermione for what she was.

A threat.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! So? How did you like the first chapter? Good, excellent, bad, terrifyingly disastrous, or just ugh? **

**I had some free time and thought of this. I don't know if I will continue this, it really depends on you guys, whether you want me to. So review and follow, and the way, don't you think that there really should have been some more parts with Tom Riddle in HP? JK Rowling should really think about making series about Tom. IT would be nly fitting for Tm to be the protagonist and Harry the antagonist.  
><strong>

**Anyho, talk to me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nope, nothing is mine. **

It's funny how some people hate being new to the school so much that the negative atmosphere would ooze around them, repelling any and all from one's sight, while other people adjusted before they could blink.

Hermione pondered on that thought as she sat with some of the people she had already met, remembering her first days at Hogwarts with a bitter smile before turning her attention to the people around her. Gryffindors were so… different… from what she knew. They had this bigger pride and arrogance that was so unfamiliar to Hermione, and she knew that with time, they would expect her to be the same, which would probably the time she would be alone again.

Now that she thought of it, it seemed that all of the houses were a bit different from what she remembered. The Hufflepuffs seemed more afraid and shy than what they used to be (would be?), Ravenclaws seemed so much more alienated from the rest, slinking over their books and making notes. And the Slytherins… they seemed normal. Perhaps that was the biggest deception of all, but as she looked over the Great Hall on the enemy's land, she could find nothing at fault with them. They were smiling and helpful to each other, behaving too nicely, for her taste, looking so much more like normal human beings rather than the snakes Hermione knew from her class.

So bizarre.

And there was that boy, the one who sat at the centre of the Slytherin table, the one who was the most pleasing to the eye out of all of them. Hermione knew that somewhere at that table was Tom Riddle, and if she had to bet, she would give her hand that _that_ boy who caught her eye and had girls faint at his mere sight was, in fact, the one and only Tom Riddle. (And they did faint. Two girls were already taken to the hospital ward after meeting Tom's gaze. The girl sitting next to her kept count.)

And it wouldn't be that disturbing that Hermione was sitting in one room with the mass murderer who has basically destroyed her whole childhood. Heck, she was adopted by _Dumbledore;_ she didn't think that things could turn more crazy.

If Tom Riddle wasn't staring at her like an eagle stares at its prey.

Or perhaps a snake. That seems to describe him better.

At first she ignored him. That seemed like a logical thing to do. But after some time, his gaze grew heavy on her and she couldn't hold its weight anymore, so she turned her brown eyes to his and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Tom smirked and nodded towards her, before turning towards a pale blonde boy sitting next to him. One guess on whose ancestor that boy is. He even had the same… wait, was he _smiling_?! Maybe he wasn't Malfoy's grandfather. Draco knew only how to scowl. Hermione started to fantasize how she punched the white ferret back in the third years, back in the good ol' days.

Just as the thought came into her mind, a brown school owl dived in the air and dropped a letter in front of her. On its cover read a single name: _Albus_.

" Wow, I still cannot believe you are the _daughter_ of _Albus Dumbledore_!" the red headed boy Xavier Weasley exclaimed, drawing even more attention to Hermione, who merely smiled at him before opening the letter.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I would like it if you came over to my office after the dinner at 7 o'clock. I would like to talk to you about your first day and __I__ also have a proposition for you. _

_Until then,_

_Albus. _

Hermione turned to the teacher's table, found Dumbledore with her eyes and nodded with a smile. He smiled back again, before Professor Merrythought engaged him in a conversation. Hermione knew that Tom watched the whole exchange after glancing at him in passing, though she couldn't help but be surprised that he would be so interested in her.

'Yeah Hermione. Because with Dumbledore as your last name you will never gain attention from _Riddle_, ' She thought.

" So Hermione, tell us why you didn't study before at Hogwarts. I mean – your father _is_ a professor at the school, so it seems obvious that you should have attended." Oliver Sprout asked as he swallowed a humongous bite of his sandwich.

" My father wanted me to study at home. He thought that I am not ready to study with other people, since I learned far better by myself. That's why he got some private tutors for me, and in the summer he'd teach me himself." Hermione asnwered flawlessly, remembering the background story she and Dumbledore made up. " This year… I don't know, he suddenly decided that I should study here."

" How is it that no one ever knew about you?" Philip Abbott piped in.

Hermione shrugged.

" We _are_ an extremely private family." she replied.

" How is it living with Dumbledore?" Oliver asked again.

Hermione laughed.

" Interesting," She said with a mysterious smile, though she would say no more. Students around her exchanged intrigued glances, but questioned no more.

" You know," Augusta Longbottom said, " You are one of the three students who have taken up 10 NEWTs. I have no idea how you are going to get all that _time_ to practice!"

" Who else takes 10 NEWTs?" Hermione asked intrigued.

" One Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Augusta replied kindly, " Liam Diggory and Tom Riddle."

" Oh."

Augusta Longbottom was one of the first people Hermione met in the 'new school' and she was shocked to see how kind and courteous the girl was compared to the woman she would later become. Hermione wondered what happened to change her so.

" Are you ready for the Household charms?" A petite girl on Hermione's right asked.

" Household charms?" Hermione repeated.

The girls at the table exchanged glances.

" Well… Yes. Household charms. You know, cooking, cleaning, taking care of the children, that sort of thing," Augusta explained.

Household charms? What a weird idea. Although being able to cook and take care of oneself when in dangerous times, like the future, that might be quite helpful.

" It is compulsory for girls." Augusta continued, "Actually, if you get an Outstanding from Household charms you pass the whole NEWTs, even if you fail the other topics."

" Why is it only compulsory for girls?" Hermione asked.

The girls frowned at each other.

" Errm… Because as your future role as a household witch it's like a basic?" Augusta replied.

Hermione froze when everything clicked together.

Idiot. And what use was memorizing all the bloody history books if you can't even remember this?!

Then another thought came to her. Household witch? Her? What a preposterous idea! Before she could stop herself, she burst out laughing, imagining herself with children, making dinner and kissing her husband as he returns from work, tired beyond thought…

" What's so funny?" the petite girl asked shyly.

" It's just… I just imagined – Imagined myself as a household witch…. Hahaha… It would be a recipe for disaster… Hahaha… recipe!" Hermione tried to calm herself, and after a few breathes she stopped. Looking around, it didn't seem that her laughter affected other people beside her closest comrades too much, where the girls looked at her with frowns (apart from Augusta, who smiled encouragingly), while the boys glanced at each other with mixed feelings.

" I am not taking those lessons." Hermione decided with a smile and leaned back on her seat.

" But you have to! It's compulsory!" the petite girl squeaked.

Hermione froze again.

" Look, _I_ don't fit as a household witch," she told the petite girl.

" Thinking you are so much better than us because your father happens to be Albus Dumbledore?" the girl retorted with squeaking venom.

" No!" Hermione exclaimed, aghast, " I don't think I am better than anyone. It's just that I am not fit for being a household witch!"

" What? Are you incapable of casting few spells? Are you so unattractive that no man would want you? Professor Littlelight has a name for such you, you scarlet woman!" The girl squeaked angrily.

Hermione widened her eyes, her mouth lightly agape, confused as to where or that venom came from. She must have hit a nerve. Though the confusion quickly transferred into irritation and anger.

Everyone stared at the girl with shock, some with disgust at the little girl (who in fact was a seventh year), while others (particularly girls sitting next to the "squeaker"), admiringly.

" Perhaps," Hermione started quietly, " You could tell me how the will to pursue an intellectual career makes _me_, of all people, 'a scarlet woman'? After all, this is the first time I am around other people, perhaps you may explain this to me, otherwise go to the library, take a damn dictionary and read the definition of that atrocious word you have just uttered. If you know how to read of course!" Hermione lowered her voice with each sentence, until she was almost _growling_ at the girl, who was trying her best not to cower. Hermione's magic cracked around her, as it surrounded the frightened girl.

" Perhaps father was right after all." Hermione murmured quietly and left the hall.

She would not be going to her first lesson. She had to calm down her magic, it was too close.

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione reached the Dumbledore's office, the clocks around Hogwarts chimed seven times. She knocked on the doors and opened them, entering quickly into the transfiguration classroom.<p>

Dumbledore was already sitting behind his desk, and pointing towards the other seat he said warmly:

" Sit down dear. I wanted to have a talk with you." Hermione sat down, " I have heard from Professor Littlelight, that you didn't come to her lesson."

" I didn't," Hermione agreed.

" And why didn't you?"

" Because I was studying for subjects that are actually worth studying in the library?" Hermione replied innocently.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed amusedly.

" Household is… quite an… important subject Hermione, and as your professor I feel very disappointed with you… However as your father, I must say I am quite proud."

Hermione beamed at him. Now try to get her to go to those classes!

" I may be able to talk with your teacher to ask her for your forgiveness, Hermione…"

" I don't want to go to those classes! I was called a scarlet woman today by one of the girls who seems to think that Households is the most important subject in Hogwarts, and any woman who actually _tries _to think is immediately called Morgana's reincarnate!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore sighed.

" I can wager a guess on who exactly said this, but you must understand Hermione-"

" No. In the future there was never even a _thought_ that a well-educated woman was a 'scarlet woman'! This all is just so ridiculous! Don't I have enough classes Albus? Can't I be an exception to the rule that girls have to go to that atrocious lesson?" She looked at him with begging eyes.

Dumbledore watched her contemplatively, before finally assenting.

" All right. But, if I find that your grades are any lower than EE, you will find yourself back in Household class," He threatened lightly.

" I will get only O's!" Hermione promised.

" I will hold you to that," Dumbledore chuckled. " Now to the matter I originally wanted you to come. How was your day?"

" It was normal," Hermione shrugged, " Professor Merrythought is a brilliant teacher. I am starting to doubt my decision in taking History of magic though. If I had known it was Professor_ Binns_ that is the teacher, I would have changed to the Care of Magical Creatures."

" And the students?"

" Mostly very nice. Some less so."

" Understandable. Do they make it a problem knowing that you are my daughter?" he asked concerned.

" Most are respecting me, which is quite annoying to be honest. They think that by being nice tome, _you_ are going to give them better grades for their essays." Hermione rolled her eyes, " Though some people seem to be afraid of me. I don't know why, I didn't exactly do anything threatening."

" Your magic tends to get out of control from time to time," Dumbledore pointed out.

" Yes, but I _am_ trying. It's not easy to control this massive force now is it? You would now something about it _dad._" Hermione replied bitingly, though her lips were curved upwards.

The professor shook his head with amusement.

" You will get better with time, as you well know. Now, Hermione, I wrote to you that I have a proposition for you." she nodded, and he continued, " I will offer to teach you the olde magick."

" Really?" Hermione gaped at him.

He chuckled and nodded.

" Yes. It is something I always wanted to teach my children, and I think you are ready. What do you say to that?"

Hermione nodded excitedly.

" Do you think we can start tonight?"

" Yes of course!"

" Hmm. Alright then. I suppose we have to start with the basic foundations of the olde magick. Perhaps you can tell me what they are."

Hermione leaned back in the seat, thinking back to the books she had read on the old magic.

" Well, from the books I have read about olde magick, I suppose it's the intent and the magical capacity." She said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded.

" Yes. Olde magick, used by Merlin and Morgana among many others, was based on the assumption that there is no white and black magic, merely a blend of both." Dumbledore described thoughtfully. " The first thing Merlin taught his students was to accept that neither white nor black magic is dangerous, just like at the same time both white and black magic _are_ dangerous."

Hermione nodded slowly.

" Why aren't we taught that now?" she questioned with that Hermione-standard-curiosity laced with her tone.

" I suppose," Dumbledore mused, " It is because in Merlin's times there were far less students. Nowadays most people like to separate one kind of magic from the others, so that they could learn quicker. Take, for example, Hogwarts subjects. We separate them into different groups, when in reality magic are endless. If we tried to learn magic as one whole without braking it off to pieces, it would be near impossible."

" Yes, but most people don't learn black magic." Hermione prompted.

" They used to. Dark magic was considered to be the more difficult magic to control. Somewhere along the way, wizards forgot the foundation of true magick, and called the dark magic evil. Surely for the purposes that suited their personal goals at the time. What people nowadays also forget is that the second magical foundation is the intent."

" Why won't you teach the true magick to the students then?"

Dumbledore sighed.

" This view of magic is so deeply entrenched within our magical community that I can do nothing more than teach a few willing students," he explained.

" Please teach me," Hermione asked.

" I will." Dumbledore watched Hermione's excitement and another emotion which could have only been called fear. " You are a perfect candidate, you know. I understand that you are afraid of failure, but there is no need to be afraid. Your magical capacity is one of the greatest in this school. Your mind is sharp. All you need is to rid yourself off this organized way of thinking and let magic teach you naturally."

" I can't do that." Hermione muttered perplexed.

" It is not an easy feat to accomplish my daughter. It is something wizards and witches train for years. But you must remember. Magic is not organized. It is wild and strong, and only the strongest witches and wizards can control it." Dumbledore spoke quietly, his eyes fixated on Hermione, who looked up into her adopted father's eyes and murmured with determination.

" What do I do first?"

* * *

><p>On the next day, Hermione walked out of the DADA classroom with a contemplative gaze. Today Miss Merrythought gave her plenty to think about. What she said about the Patronus charm… Perhaps there would be a way to modify the charm in order to-<p>

" Miss Dumbledore?"

Hermione turned to look at a student around her age. He was tall and had dark hair and blue sparkling eyes. He didn't wear glasses, nor did he have a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead, yet Hermione knew who he was.

" Yes?" She asked carefully, trying to hide her recognition.

"Hi, we didn't have chance to meet yet. I am Charlus Potter." The boy held out his hand to shake.

"I am Hermione Dumbledore" They shook hands, " Yes, I don't think I have seen you before."

" I was in the hospital wing. Bludger." He smiled sheepishly at her raised eyebrow.

" Twelve days into the school?" She asked astonished.

" Slytherins. They thought they could get rid of me that easily! I am a Seeker you see. For the Gryffindor team, which I am sure you will agree, is the best team at Hogwarts. We have a match with the Slytherins in two weeks." he laughed.

" Well, I don't know many teams in Hogwarts, but given that you are representing my house I can do nothing but agree," She said, " But isn't it weird? I mean, If I were Slytherin, I wouldn't hit you with a Bludger two weeks before a match."

" Right? That's just sneaky-"

" I would do it the day before" she finished.

Charlus stared at her.

" But I am not Slytherin. I don't even _play_ quidditch" Hermione finished quickly.

" Are you sure that you are in the right house?" he asked mock wearily.

" Would you talk to me if I weren't?" she replied back.

" If you were anything but a Slytherin I would!" he replied defensively, though a small smile did play around his lips.

" I am very sorry to interrupt" A cool, yet polite voice interrupted, " But I would like to talk with Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Potter. Would you mind?"

Hermione and Charlus turned to look at the Head boy, the one and only Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle.

Hermione kept her face calm and devoid of any emotions, though her heart beat wildly in her chest. She honestly didn't' believe that he would speak to her.

" Yes, I would-"

" It's fine Charlus. I will see you in the Great Hall, right?" _If I get out of this alive_, she thought.

Charlus frowned and looked as if he wanted to protest, when he met Hermione's gentle expression.

" I will see you there then," he told her, giving her one final smile.

The moment he disappeared behind the corner Tom Riddle focused wholly on Hermione, who suddenly realized just how empty the hallway actually was.

" Tom Riddle, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand.

" Hermione Dumbledore, likewise" she shook it firmly before letting it go. She felt as if she would have to clean the hand for many hours until it would be clean again.

" Professor Dippet notified me that you are taking the same NEWT subjects as I do, hence I was asked to be your guide for the next two weeks, just until you are capable of moving around Hogwarts on your own," he said in his velvet smooth voice.

" Thank you Mr. Riddle. It's very of kind you to offer your assistance, though I assure you it is quite alright. My friends show me around."

" I insist. My housemates would never forgive me if I were to make one more Gryffindor hate us simply because she doesn't know us." He flashed her a charming smile.

Hermione wanted to puke.

" Alright." She consented at last," Then, could you lead the way to the Great Hall?"

" Of course. Right this way."

They fell in step as they walked towards the Great Hall. He watched her every move as they did, fully aware that she did the same.

She had these relaxed, slow steps, as if there was nothing to hurry for, even though the lunch would finish in half an hour and they still had ten minutes of walking before they even got there. Though he noticed that there was this subtle, slightly noticeable strain on her face, as if she was doing something she really didn't want to, though she kept a smile on her face and did it anyway. Was it perhaps him? Did she find _him_ an unacceptable companion? As if Potter was better than him in any way.

But if it were, if it truly was _him_ that created such negative sensations in her, what would be the cause? Perhaps she could feel his magic and felt overwhelmed? Or perhaps empowered…

" Interesting…" She broke his thoughts.

" What is?" He asked out of obligation.

" The stairs." She pointed at the moving staircases. " I was wondering if there was any specific pattern in which they move."

He raised his eyebrow and soon they were immersed in the conversation.

" It seems to change at irregular intervals of time," he noticed, " Though they change the most frequently when less people walk on it."

" Perhaps it has something to do with the weight of the people walking upon them." Hermione mused.

" I said that it was the most frequent, but when there are more people they still move…"

When they reached the great hall they knew that there was at least one thing they had in common.

The fascination over the mystery of the magical staircases.

**AN: Firstly, I have to give all the thanks in the world to my beta BZRKR GRL for helping me in this project :D I would not write so quickly if not for her!**

**Thank you all for the motivating reviews! Reviews always motivate me to work, and me being a person who quickly gets motivated though just as quickly can lose the spark, reviews are quite important to me **

**If anyone has any questions, remarks, observations, criticisms or just wants to say hello you are welcome to message me or leave a review. I will try to answer all the reviews from now on :D**

**Hopefully I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Saoirse**


End file.
